Snowed In (!)
by WaitingForRagnarok
Summary: Loki and Angrboda's babies got snowed in...in Midgard? How'd they get there? Who knows- but they had a great time!
"Who took the last of my coffee?!" Fenrir called - well, more whined - to the rest of those currently inhabiting the cabin who would be willing to listen.

They were only all inside this wooden cabin since they had been snowed in. Yep. Jotuns. Frost Giants. Defeated by snow in Midgard. Well, I guess this world wasn't as puny and pathetic as they first thought then.

"Oh come on, don't be so whiny about a drink! It's not like the caffeine did anything for you anyway."

Jormungand (probably the most pathetic out of the three of them when it came to the cold) was curled up in one of the plush armchairs with his hands clamped around a mug in an attempt to absorb as much heat as he possibly could from it.

"Y'know it would have made it so much easier if you had at least asked me if you could take it, right?" The eldest asked simply as he leant against the doorframe while looking at his younger brother with a facial expression that only proved that he was tired of this sort of thing happening.

"Oh please- when have I ever asked just asked for something? Plus- you were asleep anyway, and I'd like to stay around for a few more years before the big bad wolf decides to try and strangle me because his nap was disturbed." He mocked and slithered further into his seat to retain as much warmth as he could.

Yet before Fenrir had a chance to retort to the comment (which was essentially true- he was very grumpy if woken unnecessarily), the youngest of the three - their sister - who always seemed to somehow both literally and figuratively get stuck in between these quarrels shot up her non-ringed hand and snapped her fingers;

"Are you two honestly going to fight and argue over this? A fucking instant drink only consisting of water and a power which just smells downright awful?" Hel scrutinised both of them with a look that only dared them to respond with one of their smart ass answers. Yet - for once - neither did take up the challenge. They liked their heads on their shoulders and didn't particularly want to risk them.

The first one to break the rather heavy silence which probably lasted a solid 30 seconds, (that yet felt like an eternity) was Fenrir. He let out an exasperated sigh before walking upstairs to his room; he would apologise to his sister later. Jormungand however, kept the silence back downstairs with his sister. The only noise that could be heard (which was actually coming from downstairs) was the soft and calming crackle from the fireplace the armchairs and sofa were placed around strategically in a semi-circle.

 _Ah yes, fire._

The two youngest of the three would always have divided opinions about it. Jormungand loved nothing more than being coiled up in an armchair in front of the fire to keep him cozy and warm. Hel, on the other hand, was a completely different story. While yes, all three of them had started out in Jotunheim; when they were brought to Asgard and then split apart, her two brothers had been thrown/kept in warmer worlds. Yet she was thrown into Niflheim. Yet another world made of ice. So she was the one who was able to gain perhaps more of a resistance to the cold, while her brothers got the sun in Midgard and Asgard. This then consequently mean that both Jormungand and Fenrir could probably handle warmer climates better than her- but that wasn't really difficult. So when she was put in front of one of the most extreme form of heat? The poor Goddess could practically feel herself melting! She had worn as little as possible while also being able to fully cover herself up. Midgardian fashion didn't seem too bad to her anyway, so she had worn her black overalls with a long sleeved "basil green" shirt. Why did they always have such poncy and odd names just for the shades of colour?

Both Jormungand and Hel were quite content and happy in the comfortable silence they had happening for a few minutes, until it was broken - yet again - by their elder brother. The two heard a quiet yet reasonably angry groan from the floor above before the lamps flickered for a brief moment before going off completely.

Great. Snowed in _and_ without power.

The two of them stared blankly at the fire, then at each other, then at the fire again. How? Why? Were they actually _this_ unlucky? They remained in this state for a while before Hel sighed a "well then" and climbed out of the rather large and engulfing armchair to walk over to the lamp and attempt to turn it back on. Jormungand, though? Hah- he had no intention of moving. He had no need to! The fireplace was giving him all of the heat and light that he required. He was also pretty comfy too, curled up with his chin nearly touching his knees as his head rested on the arm of the chair.

His younger sister turned to look at him and snorted in an attempt to suppress her giggle, "The lighting from the fire makes you look even more dramatic than usual."

"Good. I like being dramatic. It usually leads to intimidation or seduction."

Hel giggled again as she sat back down, "Or -if it is you - then a combination of the two."

Jormungand let a small smirk appear on his face as he put the mug he was holding before onto the end table "No, I don't intimidate those who I…. _engage_ with, or at least I don't mean to."

"I don't know, you looked pretty angry when I accidentally walked in on you a few months ago~"

"Yeah- that's because you walked in on me."

She laughed as she tucked her legs underneath her, pulling the cushion she was previously leaning on around to her front to hug it, "So you're telling me that you're gentle?"

Jormungand sat up and scoffed, "Fuck no - go big or go home."

"Well if you always take that attitude, then you'll never be able to do anything else." She shrugged.

"You underestimate me, dear sister" he teased "the trick is to let them take all the hits"

"You never struck me as the giving type- you've never shown any evidence of being generous toward any of us."

Jormungand crossed his legs and rested his elbow against the arm of the chair "Hey- I let you have my drink _and_ I paid for your own one last week."

Hel shrugged and ran her hands through her rather messy hair- she hadn't been bothered to straighten it for the last few days "Yes well - those drinks were necessities. But even after you did that, you insisted that I paid you back which instantly removes the generosity from it."

"Well- I may seem cold to everyone, but that's only because they haven't earned seeing the good side to oneself."

"Oh please! Get off your high horse before you fall and injure yourself from the sheer drop." She threw the cushion she was previously hugging at him.

He giggled a bit as he flinched back and caught it to only throw it back. Hel squealed and quickly brought her knees up to curl herself into a ball as a defence mechanism. The cushion thwacked against her shins before flopping down onto the pine floor.

"Ow- how can a cushion have that much force behind it?" She rubbed her legs to try and help ease the pain faster.

Jormungand merely smirked and shrugged as he rested his hands behind his head, "Norse God of Destruction~"

"Yeah- destruction of my shins and my sanity with how fucking cocky you are." Hel retorted as she leant down and picked the cushion up from the wooden floor and threw it back at him as hard as she could. It was only by pure luck instead of actual skill that it got him right in the stomach and ribs, making him cough and double over - the two of their facial expressions switching with Hel now looking as smug and proud as she could, while Jormungand gripped the cushion and coughed as he attempted to regain the breath that he once had in his lungs. After a few seconds of recovery, the youngest brother stood up and looked at his sister with a mischievous grin across his face "Hel Lokidottir, you probably just made one of the biggest mistakes of you life~"

Hel squealed and laughed as she wriggled out of the armchair and scrambled up the stairs. She went to call for Fenrir, but she was drowned out by her own giggling and shrieking of laughter as Jormungand grabbed his sister and pulled her back as he started to tickle her.

Fenrir peered out of his room to find the source of the sudden loud noise now on the same floor as him. While it was dark and he did struggle to see, the outline of the god and goddess on the other side of the hall just in front of the stairs were still visible. A modest and mischievous smirk creeped across his face as he stepped out of his bedroom and snuck up behind his two younger siblings and grabbed them, pulling them away from the stairs and further into the hall before joining in with tickling the youngest of the three.

Hel's struggle to escape both of her brothers lasted for a few minutes before she managed to wriggle free and run back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Of course both Jormungand and Fenrir chased after their sister, a loud thudding resounding throughout the entire cabin as both of them thundered down the stairs simultaneously. Yet as both gods reached Hel, the lights above them buzzed and flickered back into action as the fridge to the goddess' right returned to its usual humming noise.

 _Ah, good, power - light!_

Hel could now see how messy her hair actually was in the reflection of the windows. While when she had straightened her hair and deemed it presentable, the dark locks reached her shoulder blades - but even then it was still a little wavy. But now after she hadn't done anything but brush it while in this cabin, the condense and wild curls she had had gone back to resting on her shoulders. At times like this, she could really see why everyone said she looked like a female version of her father (even if small with a more petite body shape).

She didn't allow herself to get distracted for long though as Jormungand stopped to act as a blockade at the doorway while Fenrir started to walk around the island counter to reach her.

"Hey! How is this at all fair? I'm in socks on hard flooring _and_ I'm being chased by two gods double my height and probably triple my strength!" She almost whined as she started to back around the island counter.

"You should have thought about that before knocking the air out of me" Jormungand replied simply. He then took a sudden step forward as Hel made an indescribable noise and jumped back. Oh. She wasn't moving anymore? Why not? This wasn't one of the counters or even the fridge…

Hel slowly looked up at the being which she had stepped and consequently bumped into. Fenrir. Before she even got a chance to make an attempt of escaping which she knew wouldn't prove successful for her anyway, Fenrir smirked a simple "hello" before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He then started to hum and whistle as if none of this was going on while carrying her up the stairs as Jormungand followed them up, but then went into his own room, yet left the door open.

"Why - what are you doing?" She patted her brother's back as a way to tell him that she would persist until she got an answer.

"There's no way you can sleep comfortably in that much denim - so I'm going to make you stay in your room until you've changed and accepted the fact that you're actually going to sleep tonight."

"I'm not tired though…"

Fenrir snorted and chuckled a bit as Jormungand sung a "bullshit~" from within his room. He placed his sister down in her room and nodded a goodnight to her before closing the door on his way out to give her some privacy. She knew that there was no point in denying it. Heck, she was already going dizzy from how sleep deprived she was and nearly passed out a couple days ago!

Hel got changed and clambered under her duvet to wrap and swaddle herself in it as Jormungand closed his door and started to read to get himself somewhat tired, while Fenrir turned everything off and put the fire out before going into his own room and practically falling asleep as soon as he laid down.

Maybe some of the snow would have melted and gone down a bit by tomorrow morning. Maybe they'd be able to think of a decent and practical way to get out of this cabin which was most certainly too small for the three of Loki and Angrboda's children. Hey - maybe the three of them would even be able to go back to their own world of ice which they called home.


End file.
